New age
by LunaS2
Summary: Looking at the deformities growing in his arm, Max looked in the mirror as his teeth were replaced by fangs and his eyes began to shift. Feeling his heart racing as he let the mirror fall, shattering into a thousand pieces. - What I am...? Max's voice came out like a whisper. ( Max. Chloe)


Well people would like to compliment them.

This is my first fanfic here

I am from Brazil and my English is not very good so if there is someone who is interested in helping me with the corrections of English I would be very grateful = ^. ^ =

I hope you enjoy it = ^. ^ =

Max looked at the notebook in front of him, he had already lost count of how many exercises in the book she had made.

The loud music coming from outside his window only served to warn him that his brothers had returned from the party.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the expression her mother had made when she asked if she could go out tonight as well.

Looking at the wall of photos that surrounded the wall of her bedroom, she threw herself on the bed, wondering how long her life would continue like that.

How many more years would it take for her to finally be free to do what she wanted? How many more years would it take for her to finally be able to talk to someone in school without the teachers watching her and telling her to her mother? How many more years would it take for her to finally call her fuck her grades and choose her own classes without her parents intruding? Or how many more years would it take for her to make friends without her mother insisting on assessing who she was walking with?

He looked at the photograph of the sunset taken from the city's pier present on his mural. Her mother had made her give up photography classes, the only thing that made the hell of it was her life worth doing.

Taking the back of her arms to his eyes, she could only wonder if her mother's promise that she could do whatever she wanted when she entered college would be true.

Or was this just one of the countless lies her mother had told her about, like when she'd said she could take photography lessons as long as she kept her grades high. But as soon as she learned that Photography was not a college-required course, she forced her to abandon the course she loved so much.

He tore the cover from inside his wardrobe as he heard his brothers climbing the stairs, bumping into the door of his room because they were completely drunk.

"Lucky I locked the door," Max thought as she remembered how often she was being bullied by her brothers because they were too drunk to even think about what they were doing.

Hiding beneath the covers Max felt the simple relief he always felt when he was in his bed, his prison known as a room no longer became his place of confinement but a small place where he could go to the land of dreams and flee from all their problems.

No one else bothered her because she was strange and never talked to anyone. There her mother did not care about her friends, and in fact she even encouraged not to be so quiet and excluded.

There was no more Bulliyng, no more people tormented her, no Victory and her entourage hunting.

In fact, his bed had become such a good place that she now pretended to be as much as possible sleeping just so she would not have to get up.  
The longer she stayed there, the longer she would be away from her prison known as her bedroom.

A small laugh escaped from his lips, the place that had once been a refuge to hide from the world, was now his hated prison, and his parents who once thought they were so kind have now become their jailers judging every move he made to study

She knew she was a year away from college, she knew she had to devote herself, more of all those years she'd spent so much time in school. Her rate of friends was zero, she had rarely spoken to anyone other than her teachers and barely used the internet except to study while being watched over by her mother who always charged her more.

It was not long before she had been dragged into her little private paradise, where none of the things that bothered her seemed to matter, her mind was free. She could be whoever she was with no one to judge or criticize her.

Feeling his eyes burn and his body aching from the hours of sleep, Max just stared at his watch to see how long he still had sleep, before the world dragged him to the same fucking reality that everyone had to live with. the days.

11 hours, that meant ...

Maxine, wake up, daughter. It's time to get up, you have to get ready for school, "her mother would knock on the door.

Putting his head under the pillow Max only let out a low moan of frustration. His precious hours of sleep were over.

She just stood looking at the crumpled clothes from the previous day, for some time she had not even bothered to change her clothes to go to sleep, after all, it was no use, it was just more work for her life.

Taking off his crumpled T-shirt and replacing it with whatever rose in his Max drawer, he just stared at his already crushed face, the heavy dark circles under his eyes that he had already become accustomed to, the pink T-shirt with a stamped white deer in front, and the faded jeans.

She could not help wondering, what had happened? When had she stopped caring about her appearance? When had the world become such a bad thing?

\- NERD SEES SE SPEED !

Max could hear the cry of his brother pulling her out of his trance.

Putting a jacket over her blouse and going to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, the same thing came down with her hair badly combed for a toast.

"Did not you sleep enough nerd?" Max's brother said as he poured himself a plate of pancakes and a small slice of bacon.

Maxwell's brother Max was a typical high school football star.

Short brown hair accompanied a muscular body, followed by a set jaw and of course, could only think of the school games.

\- What's up guys! Calvin, the middle brother came in through the kitchen door.

Unlike Maxine and Maxwell, Calvin could not have been any different, while Maxine and Maxwell's hair had pulled on his father's brown hair, Calvin had pulled his mother's blond hair, though he still inherited the family's brown eyes, the only Maxine was different from her siblings, her pale blue eyes whose brother as a child intruded on her saying that it was adopted.

"Have you come back from the walk, dear?" Please, sit down, it's almost time for you to go to school and I do not want you to end your perfect attendance record.

His mother was saying as she hugged him.

With a little twist of his eyes, Max wondered what would become of his mother if she really found out what he was doing at school.

His usual morning races were only a tattered excuse to find the Smoke members, a small gang whose Calvin was the leader, who tormented the school's surroundings and the town's small smoke mouths.

No longer able to look at Calvin without his stomach revolving, Max just started to grab his backpack and start heading toward the car, but he could not help noticing that Maxwell looked with a certain rage at Calvin, which really was novelty, since both seemed to keep as much distance apart as possible in order to avoid fights.

"What did Calvin do to make Maxwell mad at him?" Max thought to herself as she leaned back in the car waiting for her mother, who was probably once again filling Calvin's plate with a stack of pancakes.

In fact, Max's thoughts were right, his mother had decided to make a new batch of pancakes for Calvin since he had arrived late.

It was not long before Maxwell went to join his little sister.

\- Nerd.

\- Troglodyte.

"The typical length between siblings. I wonder if I'll ever laugh at those affectionate nicknames when I grow older. "He thought ignoring the fact that he could no longer imagine himself having any future while living in the city living with his family.

"What's the matter between you and Calvin?" It's been years since they even looked in each other's faces. "Max was a little curious about the situation that had just happened on the kitchen table.

\- He's starting to find himself. That little gang made him head up. He's been trying to play with the Blue Butterfly, except that a teammate has teamed up with the Smokies and if I know Calvin he's going to vitiate the guy so he can never get out of the gang until he's paid. - Maxwell said seriously, never before had Max seen his brother so angry in his life.

Max could not help but feel a shiver running all over his spine at the name of the Blue Butterflies, swallowing the dry one, he remembered all the things he had heard about the strange gang that seemed to dominate the whole city of Arcadia Bay, and further

Not much is known about the strange gang that hour and another was running word of mouth across the city of Arcadia.

All that was known for sure was that his leader was at BlackWell's school along with a good group of his members.

"Are you sure they are themselves, and not just someone passing them by?"

"At first I thought about that too. Until they found Josh, one of the smoky limbs with skin torn off, hanging on a rope, hanged in the mouth of smoke that Calvin usually works. Maxwell's voice was cold as if he did not care for the atrocity he'd just described.

"They ripped his skin off?" - Max said feeling his stomach turn up imagining the scene.

"That's what the papers said. They also said they only knew it was Josh from the dental arch. Maxwell shrugged.

"How can they tear someone's skin off and no one has any idea what they're doing or where they are?" Max was shocked. Feeling a shiver run through her body.

\- I do not know. Maxwell said as if he did not care much about them. "The only good thing about them is that if you do not get into their business they will not mess with you. Unlike the Smokes - Max can not help noticing the anger in his brother's voice as he speaks of the smoke.

That was true, the only good thing about the Blue Butterflies was the fact that unlike the other gangs they worked with their whole operation in shrinking without killing or hurting innocents. That is, as long as the innocent do not meddle in their affairs.

It was not long before Max could see Vanessa leaving home with her brother.

The journey to school went on as usual, except perhaps for the embarrassing silence between Calvin and Maxwell, only broken by Vanessa's incessant questions to Max, wondering if she had remembered to take all the material necessary for the class as well as advising her to sit in front of the teacher and give her the usual everyday lecture on what would happen if she started talking during class.

\- ... And you end up lying on the street without even a future or friends to help you. These people who do not focus on the study, do not care about the friends they make, and simply forget about them as soon as they leave school, or get pregnant because they did not take care of their boyfriends. And Vanesse's speech finally ended his arrival at school. "Have a nice day at school, dear ones," said Vanessa, putting a kiss on the cheek of each of her children. - And Max, take care of yourself.

"I'll be fine, Mother. - Max said.

"I know, honey, I just worry about your good grades. - She said stroking her daughter's hair.

Again Max rolled his eyes without his mother noticing, already tired of his lack of concern for his happiness and only an insane concern with his notes.


End file.
